planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Evolved Ape
Evolved Apes is the term used to refer to apes whose intelligence has been increased by the Simian Flu, an event the apes refer to as The Awakening. It is commonly used in the Planet of the Apes films produced by Chernin Entertainment. History Rise of the Planet of the Apes The Evolved Apes were introduced when a pregnant female chimpanzee named Bright Eyes began to show signs of intelligence when she successfully completed the Lucas Tower puzzle with a total of 20 moves, just 5 moves off from the perfect score of 15. Her intelligence was due to the use of the ALZ-112, a drug tested on apes to repair brain cells in humans. Bright Eyes gave birth to a son, later known as Caesar, who inherited his mother's intelligence in utero. At only a day or two old, Caesar was able to feed himself from a bottle, much to the astonishment of his adoptive human father and grandfather, Will and Charles Rodman. As Caesar grew, Will taught him American Sign Language as a way of communication. Over this time, Caesar's IQ skyrocketed, much to Will's amazement as he mentioned that Caesar's skills outdid those of a human. At the age of eight, Caesar's skills were tested when he was imprisoned at the San Bruno Primate Shelter. It was here that Caesar used his intelligence to his advantage. He outwited the Alpha Male, Rocket, and became the new Alpha of the group of apes. He taught himself to pick locks and how to fight in order to defend himself. Caesar would then try to bring the apes together but it was pointed out by his orangutan friend Maurice that the other apes were too stupid for that. This later caused Caesar to break into his old home and steal the new drug called ALZ-113, and after breathing in some of the gas, he stole three canisters of the drug and decided to use it on the other apes. Arriving back at the shelter he punctured the canisters exposing himself and the sleeping apes to the drug causing them to all become highly intelligent overnight. The next morning, Caesar inspected the other apes and saw they now had green irises like his, which told him they were now evolved apes as well. Because of his own exposure and increasing intelligence, Caesar was the first of the apes to be able to speak, screaming his first word, "NO!", while fighting off Dodge Landon, which greatly startled Dodge, Rodney and the other apes. He also used his intelligence to lead a mass breakout of apes from the San Bruno Primate Shelter, Gen-Sys Laboratories, and the San Francisco Zoo throwing the city into a mass panic. Apes from the zoo caught the virus from the apes at the sanctuary, which is what led to their enhanced intelligence. Caesar then led an Ape Rebellion in order to get the safety of the Muir Woods Park to start a new era of freedom and peace for his people. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Within the 10 year bridge from the beginning of the Ape Rebellion, each new ape born from a genetically-modified ape advances quicker in intelligence and in speech. As a result of having advanced parents, these younger apes were able to also communicate by means of American Sign Language and limited English. An example of this was Blue Eyes, the eldest son of Caesar and Cornelia. Since Caesar had inherited the ALZ-112 in the embryo of his late mother Bright Eyes while she was pregnant, and having later inhaled the ALZ-113, any child that Caesar fathered would inherit the same gene but on a grander scale. In Blue Eyes' case, as both his parents had been exposed the ALZ-113 earlier in life, he and his younger brother would most likely have inherited even more enhanced intelligence than that of their father or any other ape that had inhaled the ALZ-113. Not all the younger apes would have the same level of intelligence as Blue Eyes and his brother, if it depended on the parentage; if both parents inhaled the ALZ-113 then the child would have a higher intelligence level than an ape with only one parent who had enhanced intelligence from the ALZ-113. Caesar tried to maintain dominance over a growing nation of evolved apes who were threatened by a band of humans in San Francisco, survivors of the devastating virus unleashed a decade earlier. They reached a fragile stage of peace, but it proved short-lived, as his former close friend Koba would rebel and lead the apes to war against humanity. Koba led the apes to victory and enslaved the humans, wanting them to see what the apes endured. Through this, apes became more ruthless and spared no remaining humans from their attack. Very soon, Caesar recovered from his wounds and realized in spite of the apes evolving that they are no different from humans. Caesar' son Blue Eyes, who learned of his father's survival and seeing what Koba has wrought, supported this. Caesar later confronted Koba and a battle broke out, that ended with Caesar's victory. Despite this, Koba's actions led to both sides being brought to the brink of an all-out War that would determine who would emerge as Earth's dominant species. War for the Planet of the Apes Two years after the events with Koba, Caesar and his colony have engaged in a full out war with humans. The apes are shown to have adapted their weaponry into that of firearms such as a guns and grenades using them to have a better fighting chance. It is also shown many of these apes who were still loyal to Koba have sided with the human army led by Colonel J. Wesley McCullough and are regarded as a Donkey by their superiors. Caesar wanted his people to escape the war and live peacefully elsewhere. To do this, he spared a few humans to let the humans know that he wants the conflict to end. Caesar's son Blue Eyes discovered an area for the apes to escape and start over as the colony were preparing to evacuate. During Caesar's hunt for revenge, the apes encounter an evolved chimpanzee named Bad Ape who is one of the many apes that lived elsewhere to have gained increased intelligence over the years. Following the defeat of McCullough and his followers, the apes find a safe haven far from the conflict of humans, thanks to the discovery of their late Prince. No longer at war, the apes are free to build a new home and start over, something that brought comfort to Caesar's eyes as he slowly died of his wounds. Biology The evolved apes are not a single species but have different "ethnic groups" which include; chimpanzees, gorillas, orangutans, and a bonobo called Koba. Each subcategory has different physical characteristics and abilities, however, most of the apes are agile, strong and possesses the innate ability to climb. The virus does not cause noticeable changes in the physiology and anatomy of an ape, but merely changes the structure of the brain allowing an ape to think in a much more human manner. Two other differences compared to regular apes are that an evolved ape has green flecks in the iris of the eye and their vocal cords could have possibly been altered to allow for a more advanced form of language (the vocal cords of a normal ape are different than that of a human and do not allow for human speech). Culture Ten years after the Ape Rebellion and the Simian Flu Pandemic, the evolved apes peacefully flourished from their social groups in the jungle into an advanced tribal-like society compared to the early humans from the Neolithic Period, such as building crude structures and fortifications, use of horses, decorative objects, and body painting. Its society centered in a single Ape Village in Muir Woods Park with a population of over 2,000 evolved apes. It was founded and ruled by Caesar, and the evolved apes' way of life and survival solely depended on him because of his experience living and learning directly with humans. In a day-to-day society of the evolved apes, most of the males were out hunting, fishing or foraging, or patrolling around their territories. Others like Maurice provide education to the children such as teaching them American Sign Language, reading and writing English, Arts, History, and Law. The Healers used traditional healing medicine and provided a role as midwives. During nighttime, they gathered around campfires for meals and discussed meetings. Evolved apes adopted English and sign language as ways of communications, which became their main languages. This was first introduced by Caesar. However, they still retained some of their primitive communication, such as growls, grunts, wails and chest-beating. Horses were their mounts for transportation and cavalry attack. Caesar was the first rider during the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. Horse-riding was mostly reserved for the high-ranking members. They evolved to use and create complex tools like spears, chalks for writing and drawing and medical masks. Off-screen, they also possessed primitive sharpening and carpentry tools, capable of chopping down trees, and building, huts, walls, wagons, totems to warn humans not to trespass in their territories, and other structures and even furniture. They were capable of creating fire for warmth, light and cooking. After the Battle in San Francisco, they managed to acquire and learn to use guns. Known Evolved Apes Notes *It was confirmed that Blue Eyes, Caesar and Cornelia's teenage son, doesn't have the same green irises that his parents and the other apes have. He has blue eyes and it was revealed by actor Nick Thurston that Blue Eyes is the only ape in the colony to have this. *It is unknown if other great apes caught the Simian Flu, as humans and apes can transmit viruses like HIV and Ebola. It may be that many other apes around the world became smarter, but never adapted an advanced civilization like the Evolved Apes in the Muir Woods. Trivia *It is currently unknown why Blue Eyes has blue colored eyes instead of green colored eyes, considering the fact that every ape exposed to the ALZ-112 and ALZ-113, or born with advanced intelligence has green-irises. More to come... Image Gallery ThumbnailCAJKNV0O.jpg|Caesar, the first evolved ape with his people. Vlc2012042511382168.jpg|Caesar and the Evolved Apes. WPOTA Bad Ape 5.png|Bad Ape, an outside ape who gained intelligence alone. Donkeys grab Caesar.png|Donkey's, apes loyal to the human army. Category:CE Category:Animals Category:Apes Category:Chimpanzees Category:Gorillas Category:Orangutans Category:Bonobos Category:Heroes Category:Evolved Apes Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Former villains Category:Villains Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Human-Ape War Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Deceased Apes Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:Living Apes